1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-killing cartridge packed in a shell and manufactured of cloth and metal shots, intended to be fired with a firearm and used as forcible measures.
2. Discussion of the Background
Authorities are often involved in situations in which it is, for example, necessary to stop escaping or attacking persons with forcible measures. In these kinds of situations, it is generally necessary to use firearms and fire towards a person. A problem with traditional cartridges for firearms is that the shooter has to hit a closely defined area in a person""s body in order to only injure or paralyse the person and possibly not kill him/her. Such areas in a human being comprise legs and arms, the area of which, however, is relatively small compared with the rest of the body, and they usually are in motion in a situation calling for forcible measures. Thus, high accuracy is demanded of the shooter for hitting an arm or leg.
For correcting this drawback, cartridges have been developed, which do not kill the target fired at, but only injure and paralyse the person. The U.S. patent publication 3,906,859 discloses a cartridge manufactured of one piece and consisting of soft material, which can be fired with a conventional firearm. However, this cartridge has the disadvantage that its meeting velocity is so high that one has to hit the target""s legs in order to not cause a deadly injury. For securing this, the cartridge may be fired to ricochet from the ground, but in this case, it is more difficult to aim and the accuracy of the cartridge suffers.
The U.S. patent publication 3,982,489 discloses a cartridge manufactured of a circular piece, which is accurate due to its rotation speed, while the meeting velocity, however, is kept low. However, this cartridge has the drawback that a separately fixed auxiliary device is needed in the gun for firing the cartridge.
The U.S. patent publication 3,952,662 discloses a cartridge manufactured of castable material, which comprises a spherical middle section with radial ailerons extending from the said middle section. In an embodiment of this cartridge, the middle section is provided with shots as ballast. In addition, there is known a cartridge manufactured of cloth and metal shots, in which the metal shots are arranged into one or two parallel shell bags. However, the disadvantage of these cartridges is that they have a poor dimensional stability and poor frost resistance.
The object of the invention is to remove the above mentioned drawbacks and to provide a non-killing cartridge to be used as forcible means, which has better directional stability and frost resistance than previously known cartridges, and which may be fired with a conventional firearm without separate auxiliary devices.
This is achieved with a non-killing cartridge, which is characterised in that the metal shots are arranged into three or several shot bags.
The non-killing cartridge of the invention used as forcible measures has a better directional stability and frost resistance than previously known cartridges, and it may be fired with a conventional firearm without any separate auxiliary devices.
The embodiments of the invention are characterised in what is described in the following claims.